fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lancer (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Backstory Lancer is the Lancer-class Servant in the FC/OC Holy Grail War One-Shots. His true name is Sonic the Hedgehog, an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than anyone else. With this gift and with his friends, Sonic has defeated evil time and time again, saving the world and being a symbol of peace on the planet. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 6-C Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Fate/Unlimited Fan Works Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Anthropomorphic Hedgehog | Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Acrobatics (Repeatedly shows great agility, dexterity, and coordination. Regularly performs hypermobile movements with his body, such as when he uses his Spin Dash or Homing Attack. Capable of running along many surfaces, whether along structures or over water. Can traverse a large variety of terrain with no issue, from exploding spaceships to aquatic environments and hazardous volcanoes. Able to utilize additional mid-air jumps), Homing Attack, Body Control (Can sharpen his spines to perform his Spin Attacks), Natural Weaponry (Through sharpening his spines), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman (Trained, fought, and even bested the Knights of The Round Table and King Arthur from another universe), Analytical Prediction (Shown to notice patterns in his opponent's style and adapt to fight accordingly), Vehicular Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Hearing and Reflexes. Can maneuver around perfectly in pitch black conditions and blinded), Extrasensory Perception (His quills can identify and detect danger), Defensive Aura (While using his boost technique, Sonic creates an aura that coats him and allows him to barrel into enemies and obstacles with no repercussions), Limited Flight (Can use his Boost to propel himself through the skies and even outer space), Regeneration (Mid. Comparable to his canon self), Healing (With Sonic Heal, he can heal from any damage he may have taken by vibrating his molecules at high speeds), Vibration Manipulation (Can project harmful shock waves to send enemies flying), Status Effect Inducement (With Somersault Kick), Air Manipulation (With Sonic Wave and Blue Tornado. Can generate blasts of wind and create tornadoes), Statistics Amplification (With Speed Break, Super Peel Out, Boost, and The Fastest Thing Alive), Invulnerability (With Speed Break), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), can temporarily fight on even with lethal injuries, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area), and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation) | Everything from his canon Powers and Abilities Attack Potency: Island level (Despite having C-rank Strength, Sonic is able to significantly damage opponents such as SCP-682, likely due to his Bravery Skill) | Island level (His power is greater than that of his Servant self) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A+++ rank Agility, making him superior to Assassin EMIYA), higher with Speed Break, Super Peel Out, and Boost. Varies with The Fastest Thing Alive (Allows Sonic to stack the opponent's speed or even their fastest attack atop of his own. Can even surpass the likes of Beast I and go faster than an instant attack) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than his Servant self), higher with Accelerated Development (Grows faster against a foe equal to or greater than him. This rapid growth is even faster than his Servant self's Noble Phantasm) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Should be comparable to other Servants) | Class 25 (Stronger than his Servant self) Striking Strength: Island Class | Island Class (Stronger than his Servant self) Durability: Island level (Despite having E-rank Endurance, Sonic is able to survive numerous hits from SCP-682) | Island level (Stronger than his Servant self) Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and as long as Sonic has a steady supply of magical energy, he can keep on fighting. Sonic himself possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, Sonic never loses faith in himself and never surrenders | Same as in-canon Range: Standard Melee Range | Same as in-canon Standard Equipment: Power Sneakers, Rings | Same as in-canon Intelligence: Gifted. Like his canon counterpart, Sonic's decades of combat experience have made him a skilled and powerful fighter, and he has even been hinted to train and practice by himself and with others. Specializing in a fluid, precise, and kinetic fighting style based on blitzing foes with a myriad of techniques that are based on all kinds of several fighting techniques ranging from Capoeira to straight up MMA fighting styles, along with Sonic's personal fighting style based on his species' ability to curl into a ball. Sonic's greatest asset is his superhuman speed, which he has demonstrated complete mastery over in any environment. Using his super-speed for high-speed offense and defense, Sonic is capable of running at a maximum tilt in straight lines, as well as in full tight circles and through sharp turns with full control over his momentum. He also boasts great acrobatic skills and agility, along with enhanced reflexes that enable him to evade incoming hindrances with precise and delicate movements, as well as detect attacks beyond his field of vision. In addition, Sonic excels in swordsmanship. With less than a day of training, he could best master swordsmen like the Knights of the Round Table. In addition to using advanced techniques, Sonic can apply his speed to his swordplay for quick and swift slashes, and become a buzzsaw by spinning with his sword, enabling him to slice clean through enemies. Sonic has also been shown to learn and adapt quickly to new situations, which allows him to notice patterns in his opponent's style and adapt to engage them in combat. Further testaments to his combat prowess include triumphs over martial art experts, "ultimate" mercenaries, powerful Gizoids, violent alien leaders, persistent super scientists, speedsters with comparable skills, and machines with years of research on his movement patterns. And on a side note, Sonic also has a thing for reading in his spare time. So he not only shows intellect in combat, but in literature as well. Weaknesses: Sonic can be cocky and overconfident at times and has trouble in aquatic areas due to his inability to swim. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Sonic the Hedgehog: The Fastest Thing Alive: Sonic the Hedgehog embodies speed, being uncontested time and time again to be the fastest thing alive. That reputation is so profound that it’s crystalized into a Noble Phantasm, being the concept of speed itself that Sonic can tap into at any time. With this, Sonic will always be faster than his opponent, no matter the rank of their Agility or the speed of their fastest attack. Even if the ability is instant, Sonic will still be faster. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to being able to resist impossible supernatural odds in his time, Sonic has a stellar A-Rank in this ability, rendering him virtually invulnerable to all modern magi's spells and even spells from the Age of Gods. This also applies to indirect magic attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. Personal Skills Battle Continuation: A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and never to give up even when defeated. Sonic's B-rank in this skill relates to his unyielding will; never giving up even when he's beat down and receives countless injuries. At this rank, as long as he does not receive a single fatal wound, Sonic can keep on fighting. Protection from Arrows: A skill that represents Sonic's sheer speed, allowing him to deal with ranged attacks by simply being faster than them. As long as the shooter is within his line of sight, Sonic can track down their projectiles and defend against them, even if their projectile is a Noble Phantasm. However, this skill offers no protection against attacks with a great area-of-effect, or weapons that have a long reach. Sonic's B-rank in this skill allows him to effortlessly dodge projectiles from multiple directions, in between his swings, and in his blind spots. Disengage: A skill to break away from combat. Due to having A-rank proficiency in this skill, it has a bonus effect of returning battle conditions to what they were at the beginning of the match (1st turn) and restores the condition of this skill to its initial value. At the same time, it forcibly releases some of the bad status ailments inflicted on the user. Bravery: A skill that negates mental interference and increases melee damage. Due to Sonic's brave and daring spirit, he gains an A-rank in this skill, allowing him to neutralize mental interference such as pressure, confusion, fascination and charms as well as increase melee damage. Abilities *'Spin Attack:' While moving at high speeds Sonic curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. *'Spin Jump:' Sonic leaps into the air and proceeds to perform a Spin Attack. *'Spin Dash:' Sonic curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. *'Homing Attack:' Sonic performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Sonic to bounce off the target, allowing him to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. *'Flying Spin Attack:' While in a vulnerable mid-air position, Sonic performs the Spin Attack as a means of self-defense. *'Super Peel Out:' Sonic begins to move his legs in a pattern similar to the "infinity" symbol to build up speed, all while remaining stationary. After which, he rockets off with immensely increased speed and mobility, even nimbler the Spin Dash. This technique allows Sonic increase his speed four times over. *'Bound Jump:' In mid-air, Sonic curls into a ball and performs the Spin Attack straight downwards to slam down on any target below him. If he impacts the ground, Sonic will be propelled back into the air with enhanced jumping height. *'Boost:' Sonic coats himself in a blue aura and rockets forward at top speed, granting instant acceleration and turning him into a highly destructive projectile able to mow down anything in his path. *'Stomp:' While in the air, Sonic rockets directly downward, descending in a crouching position. Upon landing, he'll release a destructive shock-wave which damages the nearby surroundings and enemies. *'Quick Step:' Sonic running at high speeds, Sonic performs a swift-strafing movement to the left or right. When doing so, Sonic appears as nothing but a blur, indicating his short burst speed is swifter than his steady pace. *'Flying Kick:' Sonic zips towards an enemy and immediately strikes them with a mid-air kick, sending them flying. If another enemy is caught in the path of the enemy initially kicked away, they will be sent flying and take damage as well. *'Kick:' Sonic does a somersault and attacks forward along the ground while stretching out both his feet in front of him. When doing so, he is surrounded in a blue aura to ward off hindrances. *'Foot Sweep:' Sonic drops to the ground, balances on one hand, and then sweeps one of his legs around in a 360 degree circle that resembles break-dancing, damaging anything he comes into contact with. *'Sonic Heal:' Sonic vibrates his molecules at a speed dwarfing sound, healing any physical damage he may have received. *'Sonic Wave:' Sonic curls into a ball and rapidly spins, as if to perform a Spin Dash, however, he instead unleashes a shock wave that darts forward, whilst he himself is propelled backwards due to recoil. This move can also be aimed, and the wave itself also "carry" opponents to deal perpetual damage. *'Sonic Storm:' While in the air, Sonic performs a variant of Sonic Wave, unleashing shock waves that travel downwards diagonally while Sonic himself is sent flying a very small distance back from the recoil. *'Skydiving:' Sonic is capable of controlling his descend during a midair dive by making his body more or less aerodynamic. As a result, he can control whether they will fall faster or slower through midair. *'Blue Tornado:' Sonic uses the Spin Dash to encircle around opponents through midair while leaving a blue trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. This can yank the opponents off their feet and fling them into the air, disorient enemies, or blow away their weaponry or equipment. *'Somersault:' Sonic flips his body and attacks with his legs. *'Sonic Drive:' Sonic tosses a Ring to mislead opponents then performs a Spin Attack that homes in on the Ring, dealing damage to anyone caught in the path and launching them. *'Sonic Eagle:' Sonic performs a powerful overhead axe kick from a frontward somersault, slamming opponents into the ground. *'Sonic Flare:' Sonic falls straight down and carries his entire body on one hand. Using break dance moves, he then does a sweeping kick across the opponent in a circular motion, before shifting over to his other hand and lifting his legs up on one hand (and then hopping back into neutral stance). *'Somersault Kick:' Sonic kicks out with his leg while in midair, releasing a thin blue wave of unknown properties as a projectile that can strike enemies from afar. Upon impacting a foe, it induces an affect akin to dizziness and leaves enemies to his mercy. *'Sonic Meteor:' Sonic performs a Spin Attack, traveling straight downward and bouncing off surfaces he impacts. When slamming against enemies, this technique does perpetual damage. *'Hop Jump:' Sonic assumes a more aerodynamic pose as he flies through midair. He then does a upward spring in midair to gain extra height. *'Sonic Leap:' Sonic kicks forward in a stepping bound. *'Humming Top:' Sonic thrusts his body forward through midair while spinning and sticking his legs outward to attack foes, thereby increasing his horizontal speed to gain distance. *'Sonic Ballet:' Sonic performs an aerial forward somersault. This serves to increase the his torque, with the force created from it being used to give a burst forward in mid-air. *'Axe Kick:' Sonic performs a Spin Dash and shoots himself straight into his opponent, ramming them with incredible force, while enveloped in a light blue aura. As he rebounds from his target, Sonic sends himself back at his opponent and delivers an additional spinning double-kick to his target before jumping away. *'Speed Break:' Sonic accelerates to speeds surpassing what he can achieve normally, leaving streaks of fire in his slipstream. While active, Sonic is invulnerable and can damage enemies and obstacles by crashing into them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Servant | Living Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Superspeed Category:Animals Category:Animal Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Nasuverse Category:FC/OC Holy Grail War Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healing Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Vector Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Xmark12's Pages